COMPARATIVE STUDIES OF AVIPOX-GM-CSF VERSUS RECOMBINANT GM-CSF PROTEIN AS IMMUNE ADJUVANTS WITH DIFFERENT VACCINE PLATFORMS. Granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF) is a potent immune stimulant when administered with different vaccines. Optimal use of GM-CSF resides in its ability to act locally to stimulate the proliferation and maturation of professional antigen-presenting cells (APCs) (i.e., Langerhans' cells) at the injection site. GM-CSF was engineered into a replication-incompetent recombinant avian (fowlpox) virus (rF-GM-CSF) and a single subcutaneous injection resulted in a sustained enrichment of activated dendritic cells within the regional draining lymph nodes. Those changes were attributed to local GM-CSF production at the injection site by rF-GM-CSF-infected cells. Studies were carried out in which mice were administered different types of beta-galactosidase (beta-gal)-based vaccines--whole protein, peptide, recombinant poxviruses--and GM-CSF was administered either as a single injection of rF-GM-CSF or four daily bolus injections of the recombinant protein. The use of rF-GM-CSF either improved the immune adjuvant effect, as observed for poxvirus-based vaccines, or was equivalent to rGM-CSF, as observed with the beta-gal protein vaccine. It is important to note that with either the replication-competent (vaccinia) or replication-incompetent (fowlpox) vaccines expressing LacZ, strong CTL responses directed against beta-gal were induced only when rF-GM-CSF was used as the immune adjuvant. Engineering GM-CSF into a recombinant fowlpox virus offers an excellent vehicle for the delivery of this cytokine as an immune adjuvant with specific vaccine platforms. In particular, delivery of GM-CSF via the rF-GM-CSF construct would be preferred over bolus injections of rGM-CSF when used as an immune adjuvant with whole protein or recombinant poxvirus-based vaccines. The study underscores the importance of defining the appropriate delivery form of an immune adjuvant, such as GM-CSF, relative to the immunization strategy to maximize the host immune responses against a specific antigen.COMBINATION OF A POXVIRUS-BASED VACCINE WITH A CYCLOOXYGENASE-2 INHIBITOR (CELECOXIB) ELICITS ANTITUMOR IMMUNITY AND LONG-TERM SURVIVAL IN CEA.TG/MIN MICE. This study was designed to determine whether: (a) chronic administration of dietary celecoxib (Celebrex), a potent nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug, which targets the cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2) enzyme, negatively impacts host immunity; and (b) celecoxib can be coupled with a poxvirus-based vaccine to impact tumor burden in a murine tumor model of spontaneous adenomatous polyposis coli. Naive mice fed the celecoxib-supplemented diets developed eosinophilia with lowered plasma prostaglandin E(2) levels and reduced COX-2 mRNA expression levels in their splenic T cells. Responses of splenic T, B, and natural killer cells to broad-based and antigen-specific stimuli were, for the most part, unchanged in those mice as well as COX-2 knockout mice; exceptions included: (a) reduced IFN-gamma production by concanavalin A- or antigen-stimulated T cells; and (b) heightened lipopolysaccharide response of naive B cells from mice fed a diet supplemented with 1000 ppm of celecoxib. When transgenic mice that express the human carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) gene (CEA transgenic) were bred with mice bearing a mutation in the Apc(Delta850) gene (multiple intestinal neoplasia mice), the progeny (CEA transgenic/multiple intestinal neoplasia) spontaneously develop multiple intestinal neoplasms that overexpress CEA and COX-2. Beginning at 30 days of age, the administration of a diversified prime/boost recombinant CEA-poxvirus-based vaccine regimen or celecoxib (1000 ppm)-supplemented diet reduced the number of intestinal neoplasms by 54% and 65%, respectively.